Sasuke's uke
by smexy
Summary: Sasuke has just had a crushing rejection he soon finds love closer to home. Yaoi! please do not read if you do not like.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Sasuke's Uke **_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Parings:** You shall find out….Sasunaru

Sasuke walked slowly towards his new assigned chair. He had been waiting for the moment to strike. It was suppose to be easy…every girl liked him so why did this have to happen to him. Her slumped into his chair in an "only Uchiha slump which made him look cool". He sighed in his mind thinking of what had happened only a few short days ago. It was a perfect confession, it was right by the lake at sun down and he was a perfect gentleman and the moment he had been waiting for happened and all to be crushed. His perfect life was over. Hinata Hyuga had rejected him. She was apparently in love with Uzumaki Naruto….Sasuke's best friend…ever…How could this happen. Sasuke knew he probably should leave some women to his best friend but why her. He was in love but now…He's just heartbroken and Naruto is sitting on Sasuke's lap with his blue orbs those angel blue eyes of his that makes the raven hair boy jealous.

"Hey Sasuke wake up! How did it go?" Sasuke looked at the blonde and pushed him to the floor and glared. Naruto looked up in surprise and kicked Sasuke in the leg. Sasuke winced a little and turned his attention away from the blonde. Sasuke knew he shouldn't be mad with his friend but he couldn't help it. He was mad because Hinata was in love with Naruto. The bright bouncing blue blonde and Naruto always did have a thing when it came to Hinata which pissed him off even more. Sasuke snuck a peek at Naruto and it seems the blonde's attention was somewhere else… Sasuke followed the blondes gaze to see a blushing Hyuga that walked in. She averted the raven's eyes and walked quietly to her desk in the back of the room. Sasuke turned and glared at the blonde.

"Oh I see…" Naruto said. He sounded almost relief in the blonde's voice which angered the Uchiha even more.

"Just leave me alone dobe." Sasuke snapped.

"Trouble in paradise I see." Came a gruff voice. Naruto got up and hugged his "other best friend" Kiba, which in hand hugged him back making Sasuke feel even more angry. He felt a throb on his temple. Worst day for Sasuke Uchiha Stand clear! Sasuke decided to ignore said people but Sasuke couldn't help but notice minor touches between Kiba and Naruto which did not improve his mood.

Not only did Hinata reject him and hurt his pride of being in love with Naruto his best friend she thought that He, Sasuke Uchiha, Heart throb of women everywhere was in love with said blonde. Sasuke could understand why she thought that, Sasuke let Naruto hang on his arm and he was clingy and childish but that's for another reason. Sasuke looked at Naruto his gaze staring at the blonde's perfect angelic face with matching blue eyes and blond hair. Naruto also had these plump lips and he was always wearing a bright orange that made him even more irresistible…..happy looking that's what he meant. Naruto was smaller and shorter than Sasuke and was built for speed. He had light muscles due to him playing soccer and running cross country. Sasuke licked his lips as the blonde had just licked his own. Ok so maybe Sasuke thought Naruto was cute so what.

"Sasuke, why are you staring at me?" Naruto said. Sasuke blinked a few times and turned his head away ignoring the blonde and Kiba.

"Sasuke just mad because you're talking to me that's all come on Naruto let's go sit down and talk." Kiba pulled on Naruto's hand pulling him to their seats. Lucky Kiba! Sasuke thought. Sasuke flinched when he felt something by his ear it was hot breath.

"Hey Sasuke let's meet for lunch so we can talk." Naruto breath was warm and it sent shivers down Sasuke's back.

"Sure dobe." Sasuke said keeping his emotions under control.

"Don't call me dobe teme." Naruto said into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke glared death holes at Naruto who was walking away.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto said a little too loud. Sasuke turned his full attention to the blonde.

"Hn."

"I love you baby." Naruto grinned ear to ear, the sun making a halo of gold around his head. He sat with Kiba who was dying of laughter. Sasuke noted to kill the dog lover at some point in his life. Sasuke glared at Naruto but felt a warm tingle in his chest that warmed his icy exterior.

_**Authors note: Well new story but I'm trying to finish up some other stories but need to get back in the grove! I hope you like.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title: Sasuke's uke **_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Pairings:** You shall see.

**Chapter 2:** Jealousy

_**A/N: Please if I make a mistake in my writing you can tell me. **_

__I sat at took my seat after shouting my love to Sasuke. Kiba was dying of laughter and I slightly punched his arm. I could feel his glare in my left side of my face. I can feel my heart racing out of control. I was so relieved that Hinata turned Sasuke down. I don't know what I would do if Sasuke went out with such a nice girl…sure he's like a sex god on leg but I would have lost my mind seeing them together and I would end up wanting to kill Hinata…..I'm crazy you can say it. I know it's not Hinata's fault Sasuke liked her. Right now she is my hero! She does not like Sasuke and his hotness. Kiba will be most pleased to hear this news but I can't just blab it out to him. I glanced at Sasuke through my lashes which by the way are very long making Sakura, the most popular girl in school, jealous. Sasuke was looking at the front board ignoring the Pink haired girl, Sakura, who was blabbing to him. It made my insides twitch a little at them. I know Sasuke was ignoring her and makes me happy but I don't like her near him.

I guess I owe you guys an explanation as to why I feel this twinge. You see I Naruto Uzumaki am **IN LOVE**…No not like… **Love** with heart throb Sasuke. We have been best friend for like ever! We were in foster care together also we were adopted together. Yes the relationship is taboo because he is my foster brother. Well, it's not really a relationship more like my devilish fantasies. Itachi, Sasuke's older brother is scary beyond belief and lives with us as well…to time to time. Our foster parents well I'll tell you that later but they sure are loving…and embarrassing at times. I tune back in to reality and Kiba is right there in my face.

"Dude, stop zoning in and out!" Kiba said making my cheeks burn a little. I push him back to a safe distance.

"I was listening dog breath!" I lie. Kiba just glared.

"You were staring at Uchiha through your lush eye lashes weren't you!" He accuses. I just gape at him and turn even redder.

"No." I lie again. His face has a big stupid grin and I glare at him. I can feel Sasuke looking at us but I don't turn. The last bell to get to class rings and I turn my attention to my math teacher Orochimaru who was eying Sasuke in a creepy way. I glare at him how dare he look at my Sasuke like that!

(Hinata)

I was surprised to get asked out by Sasuke. It was a shock really he never had shown any interest in me at all. He never talked to me and I've never see him talk to anybody but Naruto. It was kind of weird. I could have sworn He was gay for naruto and that's why I let Naruto go. I lied a little to Sasuke. It had to be done though. I'm actually in love with someone else. I know Naruto is in love with Sasuke it's really obvious plus when I asked him out he said he was in love with Sasuke. I have to admit I'm a die hard core Sasunaru fan right now. I guess Sasuke's not gay after all. I stare at Naruto who in turn is staring at Sasuke….nope he's glaring at Orochimaru. I sigh and put a smile on my face I hope I can magically help Naruto become Sasuke's Uke! I turn back to the board of a hard looking problem luckily I'm smart. ( Seriously she is did anyone notice in the exam part all the way back in box set two of Naruto her answer boxes are almost filled.)

(Sasuke)

I tap my foot on the cement floor waiting impatiently for my blonde. Wow not like that screaming fan girls. He's like a brother. I failed to mention that earlier. I glare at the dark haired boy who is keeping said blonde with his dog (Akamaru) which hides in his over sized jacket. Naruto nuzzled his nose with the creature and the dog really likes Naruto. Kiba is just watching and talking to Naruto about whatever. I growled earning a smirk from Naruto I can't help but feel a smile come on but I don't let it show.

"I'm coming teme!" Naruto yells in his own way and I give him a look that says "whatever".

" Hn." I say to him. I stare at the clouds and then let my mind wonder. It hasn't rained the sun is to bright. Naruto's hair looks like the sun along with his assumable of orange. His blues eyes are like the blue sky. I sigh a little and turn my face back into the direction of where Naruto is suppose to be, But instead of talking to Kiba he's right there a few inches from my face. He's shorter than me but he's not super short so his forehead is where my eyes are but I just stare into a blue oasis. My heart races and my breath quicken a little. I stay calm and collected.

"Finally dobe." I say grabbing his arm to make sure he doesn't wonder around distracted from making it to the car. Seriously one time Naruto saw a butter fly and he followed it to where a feather was flowing and then a paper bag. I had to go chasing after him with my car. So since then I make sure he's there. I shove him in my viper…oh I forgot to mention my old family was filthy rich and left a lot of money for my brother and I. Naruto's parents were also filthy rich his father was some president. However Naruto refuses to use the money given to him. I didn't notice until it happened I heard Naruto trip so I turned ready to catch him, however I in turn slipped and his weight pushing against me and routing my direction to the floor he topples over me. I sit there shocked his face is buried in my crotch area and it's turning me on! Mind you my mini Sasuke is defiantly a sight to behold.

_**A/N: Finished reading shades of grey Sad end to the book. Oh so good. I also finished Divergent also another good book. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Sasuke's Uke **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**Warnings:** Yaoi.

**Chapter 3: Oh Naruto **

(Naruto)

Ok so one minute Sasuke is trying to push me into the car the next thing I know is I tripped….I don't know how but I do. Sasuke tried to catch me yay but he ended up falling and in turn i ended up right between his legs. I'm buried in his crotch area I stay there to stunned…I may never get another chance to be in this situation….Sasuke seems to be getting slightly hard…I just stare at it amazed. Oh how I would love to run my mouth over the top and lick it...I'll let you guys on a secret I've been practicing on lollipops and the popsicles so I must be an amazing sucker! I nuzzle Sasuke a little and I'm earned with a grunt. I'm soon pushed away.

"Come on you idiot!" Sasuke growls and pulls me up successfully pushing me into the car…I'm not something you can just push around.

"Stop pushing me around TEME I know how to get into a car. Sasuke slams my door with a child lock that he had specially put in the car door for me….one time I saw a quarter on the floor and I jumped out of the car to get it...it was on the freeway but thankfully it was traffic hour and it was all stop and go or I Naruto Uzumaki would not be talking to you right now. He's in the car and glaring at me. What's his problem I glare back.

"You remember the butterfly dobe?" He asks. Of course I do it was a dam freaking butterfly so was the feather the bag…was just to mess with Sasuke.

"Nope." I say and grinned.

"You lie. That is the reason why I can push you around." I glare as much as I'd like him to do that in bed won't happen so I just snuggle into my seat. He turns on the car and we leave the school.

(Sasuke)

We finally make it home. I had to fight with Naruto over the music he liked his back street boys and I liked linkin park were just too different I need to make a glass between us so he can't touch the radio. I step out of the car and see the dobe bouncing waiting to get out of his cage I stare at through the window and wave bye to him and I walk away a grin plastering my face.

"TEME OPEN THIS DOOR! LET ME OUT!" Naruto yells. I turn to him, smile off my face. He glares at me still yelling. In the distance I see a Mercedes bins knowing full well who it was. My step father, and it looks like mother hen is behind him with a BMW bug. I quickly open the car the car door to let Naruto out. He glares.

"Finally." He says and he bounces out of the car and in front of my step dad car. Naruto bounces up and down and waves. The bug makes it next to my car. My step mother as you would say…I guess…gets out of the car and is hit with a flash of blond.

"Iruka!" My Naruto it's only been a few hours. The man holds Naruto into a tight hug and the hands him off to Kakashi…winch he tries to escape. Kakashi in turn hands Naruto to me. That bastard! I glare and take Naruto and I'm earned with a pat on the head which increases my glare. Yes this is my adopted family…can you believe it. How in the hell did the courts decide on this verdict let two men raise two boys. I put Naruto over my shoulder and I hold his nice squishy butt. I patt it a little…a little squeeze won't hurt.

"That's my boy." Kakashi calls over to me I glare and dig my nails into Naruto's butt in anger.

" Ow! TEME STOP IT!" Naruto starts to wiggle dam I have to get him into the house. I jog a little and throw him into the house. He rolls onto carpet.

Our house is three stories 6 bed room 4 bathrooms and a pool outside. We have a game room and a study room. Our kitchen is big along with the dining area. We have two living rooms that we have two giant big screen TV's. It's really nice and I can say I fill comfortably. It helps that Naruto and I both went through similar situations. I also do not have a brother who is sum what sane. I shut the front door and Naruto has taken off upstairs where he knows the game's are and a short few minutes I can hear the game system start up and Naruto giggling.

Oh you're wondering why I had to get Naruto inside the house. Well Naruto would have run wild. When Naruto was little…Iruka let him down onto the floor and he was gone just like that. He apparently made it to the next town over and was talking to some old guy and from that day on Iruka made sure he was to be in the house at all times. Don't want another incident like that.

Iruka came inside with Kakashi dangling on him. No doubt Kakashi was making passes at him.

"Oh Sasuke. I'll start dinner. It's your turn to choose what's for dinner." We all take turns discussing what we want for dinner and certain days we get to choose what we want. Kakashi pouted and started up the stairs…probably to read his porn book.

"I want spaghetti with salad and garlic bread." Iruka always has the fridge and pantry stocked.

"Alright. Did you have a good day at school I hope Naruto wasn't causing trouble again?" Iruka, so sad he is not a girl.

"It was good. Naruto….was just Naruto." I say knowing Iruka knew what I meant.

"Yeah well he's special. So when does soccer start? Soon right? And Track season too. Make sure I get your permission slips ok." Mother hen alright tch.

" Ok OK." I say starting to follow my step fathers queue and walk up the stairs. Mine and Naruto's rooms are on the third floor. I don't hear the game system anymore. I peak to see if Naruto is in there no he's not bathroom maybe. My mind wonders back into earlier events. Naruto's face in my crotch for instance, I was turned on and Naruto just had to go nuzzle me which surprised me because I was getting pretty hard. I had to grunt a little and the unexpected touch. My mini Sasuke starts to twitch again in memory. I need to stop he's my brother and I'm straight…. Mostly….or A sexual. I have to admit I've never liked a girl but I've never liked a guy either. My thoughts were racing and I didn't notice that I walked through Naruto's door. There was said blond with his pants down jerking off. He had is eye's close and his hand was on his sensitive spot pumping up and down he looked so dam cute. His little Naruto was that little and I wanted to touch it….yeah no I'm leaving.

"Sasuke." I hear a grunt I turn back around to see Naruto reach his climax. It over flows and trickles down his hands I leave quickly back towards my room. And Shut my door.

" Oh Naruto."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Sasuke's Uke

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Main is Sasuke and Naruto…dun dun!

(Sasuke)

I walked back into my room shocked from what I had just witnessed. I closed the door and took the necessary steps to my all to giant bed with leopard print that was blue and grey. I fell onto my bed my mind racing with images of Naruto on his bed jerking off. He was so hot and it defiantly turned me on. I peek at mini Sasuke and he was defiantly up and happy. I hear the muffled sound of Naruto's game system start up meaning the blonde was back at playing his games. I have to ignore this and get on with my life…could Naruto like me….HELL NO! I Will banish the thoughts from my mind. I'm just upset because today sucked and Hinata and Naruto's little love thing.

"I feel I'm making this worse for myself." I turn to stare out my window that were draped in a misty silver blue. The sun was setting making the edges of the open curtain glow and shimmer. I start to smell the art of my so called "mother's" good cooking my stomach growls in response. I sit up deciding to forget the whole thing with Naruto and his little episode. I walked to my closet choosing sweat pants and a plain black v neck to change in to.

Mini Sasuke was down and unhappy just the way I like him. I walked out of my room ready to grab said blonde to have him wash up before eating. He was sitting playing his game talking to Kiba on the other side of the microphone. I could tell because Naruto would make snarky dog comments reserved only for Kiba. I wonder though if Naruto likes me…No I must not think this I'm trying to get over Hinata my one crush even though I know I'm more A sexual….Maybe if I tested it out. Did some kind of test that proved Naruto might or might not like me. What if he does like me? How would that affect the family? It's not like we're blood related or anything. Also I'm pretty sure I don't like guys just impossible. The blonde was giggling now obviously boasting about winning against Kiba in a game.

"Naruto It's time to wash up before Dinner." I say before a rematch could be called I turned off the TV and the game counsel knowing full well Naruto was going to play another one even if I had said no. Naruto glared at me his lips poofing out. They were so full and pink. I could run my tongue over those lips…Ok.

"GO WASH UP NOW!" I growled through the back of my throat catching Naruto off guard. He blushed and got up heading out of the room. I didn't mean to yell at him….oh well. I followed Naruto out to the bathroom.

(Naruto)

Dam that Sasuke always so bossy thinking he's so cool. I walked to the closest bathroom knowing full well Sasuke was going to follow making sure I wash up…bastard…but that's why I love him. I could smell Iruka's cooking knowing Sasuke's choice he always chose spaghetti. I don't understand why Iruka will ask the raven every time what he wants. It's the same dam thing. I open the bathroom door and leave it open knowing Sasuke was close. I looked at myself. I'm not bad looking I'm a pretty prince if I do say so myself. I have bright blonde hair blue eyes with dark lashes and my lips are full and pink and I had natural blush to my darker skin tone. I'd say I'm sexy. Sasuke walked in just as I ended my daydream. I turned the water on and began the washing routine. Sasuke made sure I cleaned my face well. I looked in the mirror stealing a glance at Sasuke his line of sight was somewhere else…..

IS HE CHEAKING OUT MY BUTT? I turn so fast blushing. Sasuke has his "I'm so cool" face on. I can feel my blush on my face.

"Yes." He asks I stare at him in wonder. I can't just say, "where you staring at my butt" that would be weird and besides I'm not even sure if he was.

" Nothing." I say turning back to dry my face. I step away so Sasuke can use the sink. He passes me barley touching it sends electricity down my whole body. I blush again. He smirks at me. I can feel my whole body melt, I want him so bad. His skin is so fair and pretty but he has a great body and he's smart. Well he is the heart throb after all people would do anything to get into his pants. I stand their staring like some deprived child looking in on food. Sasuke finishes and we head downstairs together. Iruka was just setting the plates down when we reached the kitchen. Kakashi was already sitting at the table pouring juice for everyone. I usually sit next to Iruka because he always gives into me whenever I want ramen after dinner. Sasuke forced to sit on the opposite side of me which is a plus because I can stare at him sometimes.

(Normal)

A hooded man stood in front of a three story house which contained three cars. A black viper to the left than a BMW bug and finally on the right a volts wagon. He smirked stepping onto the property with no care at all as if anybody would see him the lights were off and he was wearing black. He slipped a key he made into the lock of the front door and it opened with a click. He stepped inside feeling the warmth of the house. He closed the door making his way up to the third floor where he knew HE would be.

(Naruto)

STUPID homework! Life would be so much easier if it was not given. I'll just go and have Sasuke help me. I picked up my papers and pencil and walked to my door. Upon opening it I was ambushed my a cloaked figure.

"It has been so long since I've felt you Naruto."

(Sasuke)

Here I am again thinking about Naruto and his little episode in his room. It just will not go away. I turn to my door waiting for said blonde. He knew he would be storming in here any moment for Sasuke to help him with his homework. There's the click of the door and any….what was that? There was defiantly a thud and muffled noises. I rush to the door and to Naruto's room only to see a hooded figure pinning Naruto to the floor and doing who knows what to Naruto.

" Sasuke help me!"


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Sasuke's Uke

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Parings: Sasuke and Naruto :p or else why would you be reading this?

Naruto kicked off the assailant that so eagerly clung to him. Naruto set his piercing blue eyes to his intruder. Sasuke had just came in and the blonde didn't want Sasuke to think he had anyone else special to him or trying to sneak a guy over.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Naruto growled. The hooded figure took his hood off reveling black hair. Sasuke in turned stared at this person with shock and disgust. Of course this bastard would come at some random time just to screw with their happy life.

"The front door of course." Came a humorous voice. Sasuke glared and kicked the said person on the ground.

"Now is that any way to treat your long forever loved cousin?" Sasuke glared even harder and started to kick the other boy repeatedly.

"Come on Sasuke, Sai doesn't come over often we shouldn't hit him. Besides Iruka will kill us if we do remember the last time?" Sasuke looked at Naruto and glared at him in turn making Naruto flinch. Sasuke stopped his attack which seemed to have unfazed the other boy who greatly resembled Sasuke in appearances more that personality. The last time Sai had come Sasuke and Naruto had kicked the living shit out of him and that caused mother hen to explode with anger and a lot of pain. Sasuke sighed and went back to his room hoping this was all just a bad dream. Sasuke all of a sudden struck with realization stopped in his tracks. if Sai was here now then that means….HOLY F… Sasuke ran back to Naruto's room and grabbed Sai pulling him close to his face.

"where the HELL IS ITACHI! I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE LIKE STINK ON A BUG! WHERE IS HE!" Sasuke had murder in his eyes.

(Iruka)

I had just stepped out of the shower when two pail hands covered me and pulled me to a hard chest.

"Kakashi I am trying to stay clean thank you." I say while blushing this man never stopped his attacks.

"Iruka my love it has been 20 minutes since last time. I need you for this special assignment." Kakashi always spoke like this to me. He is such a pervert. His hand work his way down and grabs my manhood stroking me.

"Kakashi- stop…You can't have any more." I say but knowing I was already losing the battle.

"My word. Is this how you two act all the time?" I turn in horror I try to cover myself.

"How in the hell did you get in?" I yell more in embarrassment. Kakashi handed me a towel which I gladly took. The smiling figure was relaxed on the door frame of the bathroom door.

"Is that any way to treat you papa and mama Itachi?" Kakashi said pushing the other guy out of the bathroom so I could finish changing. Of course Itachi would do this that guy was born without boundaries.

(Kakashi)

"Why are you here?" I ask pissed of being deprived of my Uke. This little shit pisses me off it's always like this when he is here. I bet he enjoys torturing his poor dad.

"What I need a reason for coming back to the house?" He says I glare at him. He is trying to put the guilt trip on me but unlike Iruka that shit doesn't flow with me.

"yes. Every time you are here you deprive me of my needs." I say knowing full well that he understood my lingo. I glare and kick him out of the mine and Iruka's love nest.

"Go bother Sasuke and Naruto." I say before shutting the door noting the huge smile playing on Itachi's face. Sorry Sasuke it had to be done I say before ambushing Iruka who just walked out of the bathroom fully dressed.

(Naruto)

I stare in disbelief as Sasuke lost his entire composer as to why his composer if you would please look at him. There holding him is Itachi the most scariest sexiest guy on earth besides Sasuke of course. Sai freed from Sasuke smiles on.

"You deserve what you get right ball less." He turns to me.

" YOU ASSHOLE!" I jump him and we start fighting. His guy every time he comes here he always calls me that…sure I have a itty bitty Naruto but still! I'M A MAN AND I HAVE PRIDE!

"Naruto watch out!" The warning came to late something grabbed me pulling me off of Sai. I scream in horror knowing it was Itachi.

" Naruto you are as beautiful as I remember! Girlfriend boyfriend?" Itachi squeals crushing my bones.

" Put him down now!" If I had to say the only good thing about Itachi when he comes over is that Sasuke pays more attention to me and gets clingy to me which I guess I can't complain about. I was released thanks to Sasuke's help. He holds on to me while glaring at Itachi.

" Come now Sasuke is that how you look at your new History teacher?" I stare at him in shock. Our what?

(Sasuke)

HOLY FUCK IN HELL! I just stare at my brother and hold Naruto like a life line. There is no way in hell that I am going to let that happened.

" Naruto you are so pretty has my brother fucked that little ass yet?" Naruto makes a weird sound.

"Don't be so gross Itachi. There is no way I would." I feel Naruto stiff under my hold ignoring it I glare at Itachi more. Just die with my death glare. I finally let go of Naruto but keep him in range just in case Itachi tries to molest Naruto….which has regrettably, happen before.

" That's good I would have to kill you if you did Naruto's mine little brother." I glare at him his remarks are really pissing me off.

" Ok, Ok you four get your shitty asses to bed now before duck tape you all to the ceilings." Daddy finally came to help out bastard probably sent him this way.

" I'm a working adult now don't treat me like a child." Older version Itachi had sprung the bone chilling voice and cold eyes froze Me and Naruto. Kakashi looks unfazed.

" Don't tempt daddy." A heated battle forming.

" I'll go if I get to cuddle with Naruto!" Itachi says turning back to a weirdo. Naruto flinches. I grab Naruto out of instinct.

" Hell no get your own somewhere else." I say glaring at him.

" Well I gue—" Kakashi starts

" Hell no I'll make sure Iruka finds your dirty books!" I say.

" Nope you can't have him I guess I will resort to the duct tape." Kakashi pulls out a five giant rolls of duct tape.

"RUN!" Naruto yells and he bolts to the closet which hides a hidden door to my room. I look back and Kakashi has Sai and starts taping him. I run past him but trip over Kakashi leg which was not there before. I pull myself back and bolt to my room and lock the door. Naruto is there lying on the bed listening to Sai scream.

" That was close." Naruto smiles. I nod but I know the door won't stop Kakashi he was king of the house.

"The best plan is to get downstairs to get Iruka that should make Kakashi leave us alone." I say. Naruto nods but his face looks ahead in horror.

I turn and there all in black is Itachi grinning..not the hey what's up it's the I'm going to screw with you evil face. He picked me up and threw me out of my own room. Kakashi Grabbed me and pinned me to the ceiling next to Sai covering me quickly with tape. He kisses my forehead…ew…

"Sleep tight my little cocoons." He leaves the room. I glare at Sai who is smiling.

"Fuck you" I say and turn my attention to the door. Kakashi came back with a ball of blonde and orange. Poor Naruto but I saw that coming.

" Come on I didn't do anything." Naruto whines.

" Now now Naruto I want you to become a beautiful butterfly ok." Kakashi grins. I stare in disbelief I was a UCHIHA DAMMIT!

" Alright my little caterpillars have a good night sleep I'll cut you down tomorrow." I glare at him what about Itachi?

" Now time to go get Itachi that little turd is going down for ruining the mood." I roll my eyes that's just gross.


End file.
